More than the guys can do
by Gothiclover
Summary: Four girls have to protect the guys from an evil that could distroy them. OCCaleb OCPogue OCReid OCTyler
1. Chapter 1

**_Gallows Hill back in the 1800s was a place of the witch trials, five families were known as the Gallows. During the hunt four out of the five families kept there powers under control so the small town wouldn't find out about them but the fifth family had an addiction to the power. No matter how much the others tired the fifth person would use to hurt someone and by then end of the witch trials the fifth did not make. That's what every one believed any way there was always a small rumor that the fifth was still out there. These witches were not men that were able to use magic, but women. The five families all had there own unique power. Of the first family, Lilly Anderson power was to see into the future and also can turn into a Raven with the normal powers. In the second family, Amelia Harrison was able to touch something and tell you anything about the person who had last owned it and also turned into a Fox. The third, Kim Davidson was an extraordinary mind reader able to tell the thoughts of anyone around her which she turned into a black cat. In the fourth family, Lenore Peterson, had the burden of the power of empathy, the ability to read anyone's emotions and the reasons for them but with that power she could also turn into a wolf. And in the fifth family, Raven Stephen, had the easiest power of them all, the power to hear a person speak from miles away, even if it was spoken in a whisper which since her power was not great but her animal had to scare them all this animal was a wild tiger. _**

_Now in 2007, only four descendents of the families are living and are also best friends. They grew up together learning about all the witches' families in the U.S witch trials, finding out that all but two were real witch families. Those would be in their own family and those in the Ipswich coven. The eldest Alexia Anderson but goes by Lexa was the smartest and didn't use as much unless she had to. Second eldest was Lisa Harrison was a rebel but not that bad sure she got into fights but she was a tomboy so most of it was because of that. The second youngest was Elizabeth, aka Liz, Davidson who is the quietest of the whole group and only use when someone else is using. The youngest is Anastasia but goes by Ana Peterson who is the rebel of the group and will use until one of them would yell at her but she doesn't use all the time only when she thinks it'll be funny or fun. _

October 15, 2007 arrived two of the girls were to go to Spencer's academy for a few months protect the Sons of Ipswitch then after the few months pass they'll send the other two to them over. Lexa was waiting for Ana at the airport which of course Ana was taking her time getting over there since Ana only had thirty minutes left before the plane was to take off. Lexa looked at the gate door and looked back at the clock.

Lexa was begun to get angry. "Were in the hell are you?"

Right after that was said Ana came running through the gate and landed right next to Lexa's seat.

Out of breath Ana began to talk. "I'm sorry forgotten to pack last night."

Lexa just shock her head and got up to get into the line. Ana got up and followed right behind her. Once on the plane Lexa took out a book and began to read while next to her Ana began to listen to music and started to draw whatever was around her and whatever was out side. Later Ana ended up felling a sleep and Lexa fall right in after her. Around noon they got to Boston airport which they had to wait till there were almost the last ones in the plane to get off. Once off Ana began to look around the airport not caring if Lexa was right behind her or not. Lexa followed her knowing sooner or later she will end up lost and would be asking her for help.

Lexa had to pull Ana out of the airport. "Come on Ana we need to get to Spencer's."

"Lexa we need to get vehicles first." Ana said looking at a nice black convertible Mustang.

Lexa just grabbed Ana's arm and pulled her in to the taxi which after thinking for a moment Lexa told the cab to take them to the nearest car dealership. In about ten minutes the taxi pulled over and Lexa gave the guy the money and had to run off to catch Ana. Ana was already looking at a use red convertible Mustang and talking to a sales man. Lexa looked at a used white BMW convertible and saw someone who could help her. After a few hours they had there car also the good thing they had it paid it off already. Lexa took off first with Ana right behind her. About an hour later they got to Spencer with Ana getting out of her car first she ran to the doors and waited for Lexa to come out.

Lexa shock her head and walked up to Ana. "You don't have to hurry."

Ana followed Lexa inside and got on her right side and went to the office.

Ana looked around noticed a lot of the students and so many hallways.

She looked at Lexa and pocked her. "Lexa this place is huge."

"Yes I know." Lexa agreed with her.

The found the office and the office lady gave them two keys to there dorm room there schedules.

"You will begin class tomorrow morning." The office lady told them while giving them there things "Oh an before I forget here are your IDs."

The girls nodded and walked out.

Ana looked at hers and stuck the tongue at her picture. "Why can't we just take the picture over why must are dad's sent pictures to this place?"

Lexa just shrugged and began to walk were the dorm rooms are. Once she got to room 408 which was at the end of the hall she opened it and in the middle of the two bed were the uniforms.

"NO!" Ana cried

Lexa picked up her uniform and dropped her luggage and looked at Ana. "It'll be fine."

Lexa started to unpack while Ana just kept on hissing at the uniform every time she saw it. Finally after an hour Lexa had her stuff and Ana's stuff unpacked since Ana wouldn't stop hissing at the uniform.

Lexa walked over to Ana hit her in the back of the head "Ana stop hissing."

Ana rubbed her head and looked at her. "You have been watching to many NCIS shows."

Lexa just shock her head. "Come on were going to go find a place to eat dinner."

Ana rubbed her eyes and shock her head. "You go on with out me. I'm going to stay here and get some sleep."

Lexa nodded her head and walked out closing the door. She walked to her car and drove off, looking for a place to eat she found a small diner which looked almost empty there were only four guys sitting at the table two of the guys looked down in the dumps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

In the diner Pogue and Caleb had waited for Tyler and Reid to come and told them about why they had to come to the diner ASAP. Once there the guys sat down next to each other. Caleb told his story first which involving Sarah leaving because she didn't want to be in any danger at all with there power. Pogue's girlfriend Kate was moved to another school because of what happened and also she was still mad at Pogue and that moving to another school would be better for her.

Reid was sitting next to Pogue and patting his back "Come on Pogue its okay you'll be fine there are other girls at the school."

"Reid shut the hell up." Pogue told him hitting his arm

"Caleb, Pogue it's going to be fine. Like Reid said there are other girls." Tyler whispered

"Dude you need to stop that." Reid said

Tyler just looks over at Reid and shakes his head.

Reid thought for a moment "Guys we have two new girls that are here and then in a month or so two more girls are coming."

Caleb looked at Reid "Would you just shut up."

Tyler thought for a minute on what Reid said "Guys the two girls that came here are from Gallows Hill."

They just sat there looking at each other with no worries in mind at all. Soon there food came and they began to eat. Lexa hide her head so the guys didn't see her while they were talking.  
Lexa thought to her self "So those are the sons of Ipswitch."

Once Lexa was done with her food she left in a hurry hoping the guys didn't see her. She got into her car and drove back to Spencer's. Once back Lexa went to the room and just laid in bed.

Back at the diner the guys saw that Lexa left fast.

Reid looked at where Lexa was sitting. "Dang she was hot."

"Reid shut up." Caleb told him

Reid got up and pulled Tyler along "We need to get back to the dorms."

All the guys got up and walked off to there cars or whatever they drove.

Next morning comes along Lexa had to shake Ana so she wouldn't be late and neither would Ana.

Ana got up and dragged her feet to the closet and grabbed her uniform and put that on.

She hissed at her self in the mirror.

Lexa looked at her. "I thought you were the wolf not the cat."

Ana growled at her allowing her fangs to show "I am but this is pure evil."

Lexa grabbed her bag and waited of Ana. Once Ana pulled her hair up and put a gothic black bet with a small skulls all over she grabbed her small spiked bracelets and but on her knee length high boots.

"Ana you are going to get into so much trouble for that." Lexa said shaking her head

Ana just shrugs and walks out. "First hour is English."

They walked down the hall late for class since they couldn't find the class room because Ana had to go the wrong way. They got to the door when they heard the teacher talking.

"We shall be going through a few of Stephen King short stories and few of his books as well." The professor said

"Yeah Dream catcher was the shit." Reid yelled out

"Thank you Mr. Garwin." The professor said looking at him "But no one of the books will be Salem's Lot."

Out side the door Ana was laughing at what one of the students must have said. Lexa opened the door and dragged Ana along with her.

The professor saw the two girls "You two must Alexia Anderson and you must be Anastasia Peterson."

"Yes but please call me Lexa."

"And never call me Anastasia its Ana always Ana."

Lexa hit Ana for being rude.

"Well Ms. Peterson your lucky today is your first day or you will have detention for what you have rudely say and how you are wearing your uniform." The professor looked at where they could sit "Ms. Anderson you can sit next to Mr. Danvers and Ms. Peterson you can sit next to Mr. Garwin."

Reid noticed how tall Lexa was and how short Ana was and began to laugh. Ana eye began to twitch so what if she was 5'3" and Lexa was 5'8".

Ana gave him a smirk and before going up to the seat from the front "At least I don't look like the actor who plays's Draco Malfoy."

Reid gave her a death glare "Harry Potter can kiss my ass. At least I'm not short."

Ana was about to say something when the professor spoke up.

"Mr. Garwin must I have to send you to the office almost every day?"

"If you send me you'll have to send her." Reid mentioned with a grin

The professor just turned around and began to write things on the board. Lexa and Ana walked up to there seat which Reid ended up moving the chair so that Ana would fall on her ass. Ana looked at Reid with a smile and got her chair back and once Reid wasn't paying any attention Ana took out her gum and grabbed Reid's pencil and wrapped the gum all around it placing it back where she had grabbed it she watched as Reid grabbed it.

Reid grabbed the pencil and felt something sticky once he looked at the pink gunk "Who the hell put gum on my pencil?"

Every one started to laugh and Ana just gave him a smirk.

Reid's eyes became like fire "Why you little ass hole."

"Mr. Garwin Ms. Peterson office with the both of you." The professor said pointing to the door

Ana grabbed her things letting Reid go first making him trip when he passed by and walked in front of him.

She looked down at him "Had a nice trip?"

As Ana passed Lexa, Lexa gave her glare and shake her head. This time Ana let Reid pass her with out tripping him they walked to the office.

"Mr. Garwin what a surprised." The office lady said sarcastically "And the new student Ms. Peterson you two are going to be coming every day?"

"If this jack ass didn't start laughing none of us would be here." Ana told the lady

"It's none of your business." Reid said

The office lady walked into the Provost office but he was to busy so he just told her to send them away. Walking out she sent them back to there next class.


End file.
